Strange & Beautiful
by Flowers and Bonesx
Summary: A veces las apariencias no lo son todo. Toph x Zuko Lemmon.


Miraba como Katara y Aang estaban sentados cerca de un lago mientras el maestro aire le mostraba unos de sus trucos nuevos a la maestra agua, Katara sonrió maravillada mientras Aang le daba un beso en su mejilla. Zuko suspiró, ¿Cómo era posible que no podía ser así de feliz? Inclusive si había derrotado a su padre y Azula estaba encarcelada. ¿Por qué no podía sentirse pleno? Sus pensamientos se inundaron en su cabeza mientras luego observaba a Sokka y Suki jugando una partida de majong.

**xXZuko POVXx**

-¡Suki! ¿¡Estás haciendo trampa?!- Sokka gritó mientras Suki se reía y negaba con la cabeza. – Por supuesto que no, tú eres muy malo en este juego.- Suki le dio un suave beso en sus labios y Sokka le beso de vuelta.

Es prácticamente lo que tengo que ver todos los días. Y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, Mai había terminado conmigo porque estaba harta de que yo no le pusiera la atención que le daba cuando era solo un príncipe y no el señor del fuego. Ella había vuelto con sus padres y yo había decidido no salir con nadie, lamentablemente mis amigos estaban disfrutando de los placeres de una pareja.

Excepto una.

-¡Oye Zuko!- Escuché la voz de Aang mientras me daba la vuelta de donde estaba sentado. Aun tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el aspecto de un niño, a pesar de ser el avatar, siempre parecía estar lleno de despreocupaciones. Ahora con más razón.

-¿Dime?- Le pregunté y el solo se puso a mi lado: - ¿No has visto a Toph?- Me preguntó mientras yo sacudía mi cabeza.

-Oh bueno… estamos algo preocupados por ella, no ha querido salir ni nada.- Yo solo me le quede viendo y gruñí, ¿desde cuándo soy su niñera? Solo asentí y le dije que le buscaría.

Toph Bei-Fong no es una típica maestra tierra, es ciega y arrogante. Sarcástica y jamás deja que la dominen, no es femenina ni tampoco tiene gracia, para ser honesto, pensé que era un chico la primera vez que le vi. Y también en una forma es mimada, aunque ella lo niegue. La verdad ella fue la que me ayudo a que los demás me aceptaran pero también… hay algo en sus ojos que no podía dejar de verles, era como un mar de agua antes de una tormenta. Grises y tristes, que uno nunca puede saber que piensan. También su piel, blanca. Pálida y llena de luz que siempre tiene una mancha de barro o trozos de césped, su cabello: Negro, enredado. No tiene ni brillo ni nada.

Y aun así, es una de las mejores maestras tierra que he visto.

Cuando me acerqué a su habitación, dude en tocar. Casi no habíamos hablado desde la batalla contra Ozai. ¿No sería extraño? No, por supuesto que no. Aang me había pedido el favor de buscar a Toph, todos ellos estaban ocupados dándose muestras de cariño y yo solo suspiré. No necesitaba a nadie, ya me había dado cuenta de las cosas que había perdido, casi había perdido a mi tío, casi a mis amigos… y había perdido a mi madre. Y ¿ahora Mai? No, no necesitaba de nadie.

Toqué su puerta y esperé, no recibí ningún sonido de vuelta: Volví a tocar… nada.

¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Y entonces ella abrió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Murmuró mientras movía la cabeza de lado al notar mi presencia.

-Están preocupados por ti, ¿Por qué no quieres salir?- Le pregunté mientras ella bostezaba y se reía.

-He tenido mucho sueño, y además con todo este ajetreo de las peleas y todo eso, obviamente necesito descansar. ¿No? Ahora vuelve a tu cueva y empieza a quemar hojas.- Toph cerró la puerta de un portazo antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Dios me ayude a sobrevivir estos meses.

**xX Toph POV Xx**

Después de la guerra, nos habíamos quedado en una casa-departamento en la nación del fuego, Aang quería estar uno tiempo con Zuko para poder ayudarle a acostumbrarse después de subir al trono, y todos obviamente estarían acaramelados con sus parejas, yo no podía hacer caso de nada: ¿Y cómo? Si ni siquiera puedo ver. Nos quedaríamos solo unos 3 meses, obviamente. Me había pasado la primera semana encerrada y sola saliendo solamente para comer. No me daba las ganas de salir al jardín, lleno de parejitas y la tierra de este país no me gustaba para nada. Sobre todo los aroma.

El asqueroso olor a azufre.

Suspiré y me senté en la cama, no me había duchado. ¿Para qué? No lo necesitaba. No era como si salía seguido, cerré mis ojos y concentre mi energía, podía sentir pisadas acercándose: Aang. Podía reconocer esas ligeras pisadas, Zuko no se había ido. Cuidadosamente me acerque a la puerta. Zuko diciéndole a Aang que no quería salir porque quería descansar y dormir del todo el drama que habíamos tenido esos últimos meses. Después de un rato, se habían ido. Al parecer me dejarían en paz.

Agarré una toalla, necesitaba un baño. Quizás aprovechar el tranquilo lugar de aguas termales que Zuko nos había conseguido, sonreí para mí misma mientras salía de mi habitación rumbo a las aguas termales. Seguramente los demás habían salido a la ciudad para cenar algo y celebrar. Probablemente saldría de mi estado ermitaño en una semana más. Estar lejos de la gente y disfrutar de una buena siesta estaba relajándome, mis músculos estaban ya casi sanando y mis piernas ya no dolían tanto. Quizás me había lastimado cuando estábamos en batalla, pero ahora mi cuerpo estaba casi normal.

Al llegar al lugar, me empecé a desnudar. Al estar ciega, nunca me había preocupado de mi flequillo. Ni de mi aspecto, ¿Para qué? No servía de nada. Mis padres habían sido los que me arreglaban y duchaban. Al haberme ido con el equipo avatar había aprendido a ducharme sola por mi cuenta. A veces Katara me ayudaba, o cuando de verdad estaba harta de sus regaños constantes, me duchaba sola.

Ahora podía relajarme todo lo que quisiera.

Me senté en una roca y puse mis pies dentro del agua, había soltado mi cabello y se había acomodado en mi estomago. Cerré mis ojos y deje que el agua aromática me inundara y dejara totalmente nueva.

Entonces oí algo. Un crujido.

-¡¿QUIÉN ESTA HAY?!- Me levanté furiosamente, mientras preparaba mis tobillos y manos en posición de ataque. No estaba dispuesta a pelear, intentaría solo aventar al mirón lejos, lejos de mí. Lejos de mi escuálido y plano cuerpo.

**xX Zuko POV Xx**

La vi.

Su delgado cuerpo, pálido mientras la luna la tocaba. Su cabello negro, rebelde. Echa una melena que recorría todo su cuerpo hasta su estomago. Sus pechos, algo redondos y de apariencia suave, con el color más tierno que había visto… muchas veces había visto a Mai desnuda, pero jamás a una niña… sobre todo a Toph. Intente mantener la calma y no gritar, había decidido quedarme y no salir para poder dormir un rato y después practicar. No había tenido tiempo desde que había subido al trono y quizás esos 3 meses de vacaciones me podrían relajar antes de volver.

Se veía distinta, se veía más grande, e inclusive… más hermosa.

Me mordí el labio mientras escuchaba a Toph gritar, me quede quieto. Intentando no hacer ningún ruido, seguramente ella podría oírlo y estaría muerto, después ella se calmó y no oí su voz.

Al voltear, la vi de nuevo, cuidadosamente lavándose el pelo. Quizás su pelo no olería tan mal como pensaba, saco algunas flores del suelo y las puso en el cabello, después se sumergió: Algo preocupado, pues… no quería que ella terminara ahogándose.

Después ella salió del agua, escurriendo y riéndose. Quizás ella necesitaba tiempo, todos. Habían pasado muchas cosas, Aang me había dicho que sus padres ni siquiera se habían dignado en llamarla. En eso podía entenderla…

Accidentalmente pise una hoja seca y fue ahí cuando todo empezó a cambiar.

-Eh… hola Toph.- Murmuré avergonzado, estaba feliz de que Toph no pudiera ver lo sonrojado que estaba.


End file.
